


Speculation

by narsus



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narsus/pseuds/narsus
Summary: Post-game. Brief thoughts on the part of Samuel Hayden.
Kudos: 7





	Speculation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doom Eternal belongs to id Software, Bethesda Softworks and others.

There are ways and _ways_ to do a thing. He merely voices that it was inelegant to do it like this.

Their Khan had failed them in that respect. With a restless grasping for power. In the normal course of things she would have long ago undergone transfiguration and been suitably replaced. Why then had she been allowed to steer them down this path?

Had Father planned this? Was it His will that they be cast of out Heaven?

Is it- The Slayer stirs. Grumbles in his sleep.

But now is the time to attend to duty rather than speculation.

**Author's Note:**

> "Your people are made to suffer; processed souls for the Khan Maykr's world. I assure you, this could have been avoided with... different leadership." - Samuel Hayden (Doom Eternal)


End file.
